


Пять вещей, которые никогда не случались с Дороти Гейл

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [10]
Category: Return to Oz (1985)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Drama, Gen, five things, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot





	Пять вещей, которые никогда не случались с Дороти Гейл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Never Happened to Dorothy Gale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Дороти чуть не спотыкается, но успевает вытянуть руку и ухватиться за подол пышной юбки.  
— Но вы должны! — умоляет Дороти. — Мои друзья в беде! Вы помогли мне когда-то, неужели вы не помните?  
— Уходи! — Она отпинывает Дороти, и та падает на дорогу из жёлтых кирпичей. — Это место давно мертво.  
— Но я знаю вас! Может, вы выглядите по-другому, но ваша волшебная палочка всё ещё...  
Дороти замолкает, когда длинные пальцы смыкаются на её тонкой шее.  
— Разве ты не знаешь правила, глупая девчонка? Только злые ведьмы уродливы.

Столько лет прошло, но у неё по-прежнему каждый раз замирает сердце.  
Дороти знает, что она здесь не из-за своих собственных достоинств. Она лишь трофей; последнее напоминание о давно ушедшей эпохе.  
Но всё равно она не сдаётся, надеясь вопреки всему, что, может, в этот раз магия рассеется, или замок не сойдётся, или она наконец обретёт силы противостоять врагу. Она знает, кто она; она — Дороти Гейл, и принадлежит сама себе, вплоть до...  
_Щёлк_. Холод заполняет пространство за её глазами.  
Момби с рассеянной улыбкой отходит от пустого шкафчика под номером 32.

Небо над ней прекрасно, такое голубое, всё в белых облаках — прямо картинка из книжки. Интересно, задумывается Дороти, всего на секунду, такое же ли небо сейчас над головами тёти Эм и дяди Генри.  
Если бы она что-то могла чувствовать, то ей щекотал бы кожу песок, опутывающий руки и ноги. Но, даже не ощущая этого, она понимает, что осталось ей недолго.  
— Всё хорошо, Джек, — шепчет она, прежде чем рассыпается песчинками её улыбка. Она слышит, как падают остальные, но уже не видит их приземления.

Дороти никак не может сказать нет. В глубине души она знает, что это место стало для неё куда лучшим домом, чем любая старая ферма, на которой живут неспособные ни во что поверить взрослые, и нигде больше на свете её не будут оберегать и любить сильнее. Она заслужила это счастье.  
Она продолжает улыбаться, когда Страшила надевает ей на голову корону и заключает в объятия, лучшие в её жизни.  
Вот только когда она оглядывается на зеркало, чтобы полюбоваться на себя во всей королевской красе, улыбка её отражения отчего-то печальна.

Она просыпается — с пустотой в животе, кружащейся головой и не понимая, где она находится.  
Они добры к ней, помогают дойти до комнаты, хотя она рыдает без слов, тоскуя о чём-то, ей самой неизвестном. Ещё много дней она прячется под кроватью, особенно когда приходит страшная сестра с подносом.  
Этот мир для неё чужой; она ничего не узнаёт, хотя ей говорят, что она должна.  
Единственное, в чём она уверена — её зовут Дороти Гейл. Так написано на ленте, опоясывающей её запястье, значит, это должно быть правдой.


End file.
